


Tesco Liminal

by j_gabrielle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), The King's Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Crossover, Domestic, Established Relationship, If this came across as incoherent please know I wrote the later half tipsy, M/M, Shopping at Tescos at three in the morning, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Bond endures two bony stabs of an elbow to his side before he looks up from reading the labels of the yoghurt cups. "What?" He says, not a little miffed when he sees Q craning his neck to look out to the other aisle."Bond, did you see?"





	Tesco Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal thanks to the wonderful stebeee on Tumblr who was patient enough to listen to me vomit ideas x
> 
> [Edit 26/7/19: Have just been informed that Matthew Vaughn did a trailer breakdown for Empire magazine and he confirms that Conrad and the Duke are actually Father and Son. Have now added the 'Not Related' tag]

Bond endures two bony stabs of an elbow to his side before he looks up from reading the labels of the yoghurt cups. "What?" He says, not a little miffed when he sees Q craning his neck to look out to the other aisle.

"Bond, did you see?"

"See what?"

Q whirls around and frowns. Eyes burning with a driven intensity that has Bond cued in to the gravitas of the here and now. Grabbing the yoghurts, he shoves them back onto the shelf, tugging Bond along behind him as he scurries across the brightly lit Tesco floor, and round to the cereal section. Bond bites back the long-suffering sigh that bubbles up within him; long since learned that when his lover gets it within his head to do something, there really isn't any stopping him.

"Do you see him? The young man with the brown hair in the well tailored coat?" Bond tilts his head for a better look, picking up a box of instant Quaker oats, he nods, keeping tabs on said man. He isn't sure where Q is going with this, or what he must've seen to cause his deep interest, but Bond is willing to ride this one out. Their dinner plans can wait. 

The man in question is contemplating jams, pale lashes curtaining his eyes, lips twisted in thought as he rocks the jars in his hands. Bond reckons that he is probably far more athletic in build under that coat - vintage? - but it is the way he turns at the call of a smooth familiar voice that has Bond freezing up. 

"Conrad, what about these?"

M strides past them, shoes falling on the floor in rhythmic beats. The top buttons of his shirt is undone, tie gone. There is a relaxed quality to his smile, and when the man looks up from his jams and a smile graces his plush lips, there is a bright and almost fond light in his blue eyes. 

Q wraps a deceptively soft hand around his wrist and pulls him to a corner. Together, they pretend to consider the merits between Peaches and Cream, and Blueberries and Cream while unsureptiously spying on what looks like their boss and his... Boyfriend? Lover? The way M rakes his eyes over his Conrad's face is anything but familial.

They look on as M steps closer to the man, smiling as they lean into each other, head bent close. Bond can't help but be charmed by the way M's hand lingers on the younger man's waist, body language clear with familairity and ease. Q seems to have come to the same conclusion that this was clearly as private a moment a couple could have in a place like Tescos at three in the morning. 

He's struck by a realisation, in that moment, turning to Q; the way M looks at his Conrad, is more than a little, exactly like the way he looks at Q. Bond has to stifle the urge to laugh then. Feeling like a voyeur, he slides a hand over Q's shoulder, steering him back to the milk.

"Come on. There's nothing to see here," He murmurs, pressing a brief kiss to the side of his head. Q, to his credit, doesn't disagree.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mallory," Conrad's eyes twinkle with mischief and teasing. "Your men are horrible at spycraft."

He sighs, bagging their groceries and loading them back into the trolley. Bond and Q will be too professional to bring this little discovery of theirs up in the office, but he does feel disconcerted that they would be bumping into each other in a Tesco of all places. 

"Mallory?" 

Conrad's touch on the back of his hand is light. "Not everyone can be Kingsmen, you know?" He chuckles, slipping their palms together. Conrad smiles, and gives the trolley a push. 

"I'm sure that if you talked to Harry, he'd open up a slot for you without question," Conrad says. 

M laughs then, walking in step with him into the rain drenched asphalt of the deserted parking lot. He doesn't have quite the heart to tell him that Harry has been asking him about it at least once a year over a glass of Whiskey since their trainee days.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
